1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a desktop information carrier which comprises a unitary support of foldable material, mostly of cardboard, having a bottom part and two wall portions adjoining thereto, namely, a front wall and a rear wall, and which comprises a number of pages attached to at least one of the walls, whereby, in usage condition, the front wall and the rear wall are converging from the bottom part on.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Such desktop information carriers are, for example, desk calendars, thus, calendars which, contrary to the calendars suspended on a wall, are placed or a table,a desk or similar.
Known desk calendars consist of a folded rectangular piece of cardboard, the free extremities of which are fixed to each other over their entire length by means of spiral wire or wire bent to rings which is provided through openings in the extremities. By means of these rings or this wire, the calendar pages, too, are attached.
As a result of the fact that, after folding, the extremities of the piece of cardboard and the paces have to be attached to each other simultaneously, the manufacturing of these known desk calendars is rather complicated.
The extremities of the piece of cardboard are fixedly attached to each other, and afterwards it is no longer possible for the user to enfold the calendar without damaging it.
Furthermore, the extremities of the piece of cardboard which are fixed to each other, have to be straight, such that a special design of the desk calendars practically is excluded. In the known desk calendars, the walls, which the calendar pages are situated, are rectangular.
The present invention has an object a desktop information carrier which does not show the aforementioned disadvantages and is of a simple construction, offers a high design variability and can be unfolded again.
According to the invention, this aim is achieved in that one of the walls, at its upper extremity, shows at least one lip and in that the pages are fixed exclusively to the upper extremity of the other wall, and in such a manner that they are attached to this upper extremity only locally and that, in between two locations, over a distance larger than the largest width of the lip, they are loose from this wall, whereby, in usage condition, the aforementioned lip, there where the pages are loose from the last-mentioned wall, protrudes between this wall and at least one page which then is situated on the wall with the lip.
Thus, the two walls are not fixed to each other, as a result of which manufacturing is easy and, by pulling the lip from one wall away from in between the pages and the other wall, the desktop information carrier at any time can be unfolded to a flat unit which Wakes little space for storing or transport.
The lip can be given different shapes. As the lip, in mounted condition of the desktop information carrier, protrudes at the top, this shape, of course, will catch the eye.
The pages can be attached to the one wall by means of bent wire.